marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cable Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = Rocks and Waves | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary The Clan Chosen are caught in a battle with Canaanite soldiers. Jenskot dies in Cable's arms during the battle and Cable then learns that his son, Tyler, has been kidnapped by Stryfe. Kane, having been sent to a distant future of Earth-4935, has met up with the Clan Chosen of that time and wants to know of Tyler's current whereabouts. The Flatliners attack and suddenly Cable appears in this future, forcing the Flatliners to take evasive action and teleport away. General Haight decides to acquire Sinsear's services to destroy the Clan Chosen. Meanwhile, Cable finds the Canaanite time machine and learns of the true intention of the Canaanites and decides to mount an offensive. Detailed Summary The Clan Chosen are attacked by the Canaanite soldiers. They fight hard and then a thermal detonator goes off. Cable runs up and finds Jenskot is dying. He holds her and she says that Cable is to care after their son, Tyler. Boak reports that Tyler has been kidnapped by Stryfe. This story appears to be an archived hologram of what took place. Kane stopped the archive playback and returns the disk to the archivist. As he leaves the archives, he is attacked by some thugs in an alleyway. He proves better than them and he makes his way back to the Clan Chosen hideout. Meanwhile, General Haight and the other members of the Canaanite leadership are monitoring his movements. They are trying to find out who this man is and what he is doing in Applecrust. He wants him taken out. Haight assigns a group of Flatliners to follow Kane and to kill him. He says they better not fail since he does not want to bring Sinsear into the situation. Kane makes it back to the Clan Chosen and tells them what he has found out about Cable. Kane tells them that he wants to learn about Tyler Dayspring and how he ties into Cable's history. Dawnsilk tells him of how Tyler was manipulated by Stryfe after he was kidnapped and the clan found their way into Stryfe's hideout and found Tyler. Dawnsilk was held hostage and Tyler created a neural-link to her. Cable decided to sever the link and this knocked Tyler out but left Dawnsilk wounded as well. They teleport away and Stryfe vows to take out Cable someday. After Dawnsilk finishes the story, the Flatliners attack and say they followed Kane to their hideout. Cable suddenly appears and the Flatliners teleport away. General Haight shows up in Africa and finds Sinsear has killed many from a small resistance against the Canaanites. He greets Sinsear and says he wants him to hunt down Cable and Kane. Sinsear agrees that he would like to do this even though he would like to take out the Canaanites himself. The Clan Chosen meet together to plan an attack on the Canaanite's Tinex. This is a time machine that is hidden in the Niagara Falls. They discuss the plan and most of the team objects. They run a scan and find that the Tinex is not near Niagara Falls but it is inside the falls itself. They determine that the Canaanites are going to send someone back in time to kill those who would oppose Apocalypse's rise to power in the future. Cable says that he is the target that they are going to kill in the past and they decide they must destroy the time displacement machine. | Writer1_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler1_1 = Art Thibert | Inker1_1 = Danny Miki | Inker1_2 = Dan Panosian | Inker1_3 = Trevor Scott | Inker1_4 = Al Milgrom | Colourist1_1 = Marie Javins | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** * * * * * Other Characters: * Archivist * ** Mr. Calm Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** **** | Notes = * Kane watches the archives on how Jenskot was killed by Stryfe's bombs and Tyler was kidnapped. * Dawnsilk remembers when Tyler Dayspring was manipulated by Stryfe to hold her hostage and Cable shot the neural link Dawnsilk was on with Tyler. * Wraparound cover * Gold enhanced cover * Story takes place on Earth-4935 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}